


UF Slave

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Socketfucking [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not much socketfucking, Sexual Slavery, alteration/erasure of personality, nonconsensual mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Sans hasopinionsabout this version of him that just inserted himself into their lives.





	1. Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> So this ended up being mostly a character piece, of all things. _*shrugs*_

Sans hates the slut.

He has since the moment the slut arrived, appearing in the middle of their house and _whining_ about _everything_ \- they’re too rough, they’re so mean, he misses his world (but not enough to stay), he misses his brother (but not enough to bring him), why aren’t they being nice when they’re family!

Sans would have been happy to just toss the slut out on his face, but Papyrus’ sense of responsibility kicked in (the slut looks like _Sans_ , after all, and Papyrus has spent (most of) his _life_ being responsible for Sans).

The slut hadn’t been willing to adjust to their world, though.

So Papyrus adjusted him, _is_ adjusting him, and Sans’ eyesockets are dripping with repeated orders to **NOT BE JEALOUS** but he still can’t stand having the slut around.

He hates how much it hurts Papyrus to have to do to the slut what Gaster used to do to _Sans._ He hates how the slut makes it necessary.

(He hates how easily the slut learned to _enjoy_ it.)

 

The slut’s old bandanna is gone, replaced with a ridiculous piece of jewellary with a velvet bow at the front. Any monster with self-respect would be humiliated to wear something like that, something designed to make them look cute and harmless - but the slut seems to _like_ it.

Maybe he likes how Sans responds to it - there’s something about seeing this not-quite-him look weaker that makes Sans light up in a way nothing else ever has, and the slut likes it when Sans is rough with him (and seeing his own masochism mirrored back makes Sans want to make him _scream_ for more).

They hid the slut at first, until he was properly trained. Now when they let him out the three of them make quite a procession - Papyrus leading them both (on leashes for now - the residents of Snowdin haven’t _all_ seen that Papyrus owns them both yet, but it’s a point Papyrus can stop making soon), then Sans at his heels, and finally the slut trotting a respectful distance behind.

Sans hears the mutters about how Papyrus can control _two_ sexslaves, and it makes him want to laugh as much as it makes him hot.

Once, someone muttered just loud enough to be heard, “He’s gotta be fucking with their heads somehow!” and Sans had caught the slut’s gaze, had held it as they both shivered, had known they were both coming _so hard_ from hearing someone who had no idea how right they were say _exactly_ what Boss was doing to them.

 

Papyrus orders the slut to play bodyguard for Sans. It sparks a new round of whispering, the clear favouritism in having one slave protect the other, but the slut has better stats than Sans ever will (and isn’t that a kick in the teeth, that such a useless version of him could be so much stronger?) and it only makes sense for the slut to be ordered to protect him.

(Sans thinks there’s some other orders Papyrus fucks into him, but it’s none of Sans’ business. He trusts his Boss absolutely, and if Papyrus chooses not to let Sans know then he won’t know, simple as that.)

And then the two of them are cornered, are trapped and Sans can see a shortcut but it’s just too far for him to reach (and he can’t abandon the slut, not when the slut is Boss’ possession as much as (more than) Sans himself is) and the bastards around them are already joking about finding out why Boss thinks they’re worth keeping -

The bones that tear through them are strong enough, powerful enough, that Sans is instinctively looking for Boss even though he’d feel the resonance in his soul if it was his brother’s magic. Their attackers scatter, panicked, but the slut gathers them back with blue magic and beats them down with bone bullets and -

And. And Sans can _see_ that they’re all being left alive, all left with one single HP, and before anyone else realises what’s going on he’s gaining Execution Points from them, Dusting them the moment the slut gets them low enough for him. (He’s never known anyone but Papyrus have enough control to leave an opponent at one single HP.)

His skull swings drunkenly as he looks around, but there are no more attackers, no more bodies - he’s almost gained another Level Of ViolencE, there were so many - and he’s hot and hungry and the slut is _right there_.

Sans shoves him down, claws open his shorts. “let’s celebrate,” he growls, fingers stirring the slut’s always-ready pussy just to hear the wet sounds it makes. The slut moans, arches beneath him, and they fuck right there surrounded by the Dust of their enemies, Sans taking out all the restless energy from gaining so much EXP on the slut’s so-willing body till he’s filling that wet hole with a rush of his magic, the slut’s cunt working around him like it’s trying to milk out all his cum.

“good boy,” Sans groans in the slut’s earhole. The slut moans, shuddering through yet another orgasm.

“Thank you, Master,” he breathes.

 

Sans hated the slut at first.

But he’s learning to appreciate him.


	2. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus’ POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended up a lot less rewritten than I expected, but it _is_ slightly different to the version Askellie received for her birthday.

Papyrus loves his brother.

This is the root of the problem - Papyrus loves his brother. And however bizarre the interloper may be, with his (faked) cheer and soft vulnerabilities, he _is_ a version of Papyrus’ brother.

Papyrus’ soul hurts at the thought of leaving him to his death. 

Papyrus can’t let him go out into the Underground and get himself killed - but Papyrus can’t let him keep acting as he does, not when _Sans_ would suffer for it. He tried to explain, at first, but the interloper refused to listen, refused to understand (“THE OTHER MONSTERS CAN’T BE THAT BAD! WE JUST NEED TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH THEM!” and his voice was wavering but he wouldn’t admit he was lying to himself), refused to _stop putting them all in danger_ -

It’s different than it is with Sans. Even the sensations: the interloper’s magic roils around him when he pushes inside, sharp cold-hot sparks trying (failing) to reject his intrusion, when Sans’ magic welcomes him with slick inviting warmth.

The purpose is different, too. With Sans, Papyrus is supporting who he is, protecting his personality. With the interloper, Papyrus is smothering it, drowning his opinions and his wishes with a flood of Papyrus’ magic. 

Just like Gaster did to Sans.

He hates himself for it. He hates that this is the only way he can find to keep them all safe, he hates that he’s making Sans look so worried (because of course his brother understands how he feels about what he’s doing), and he _hates_ the false Sans for refusing to even _try_ to adapt to their world.

But.

But the interloper is still (a version of) _Sans_ , and Papyrus doesn’t want to hurt Sans.

So he makes the interloper stop being Sans. He’s just a slut, a slave, a toy - and Papyrus murmurs promises in his earholes that that’s all he _has_ to be, that he can just spread his legs for Papyrus and his brother and not worry about what they do or why. That it can feel so good, that Papyrus will _make_ it feel so good.

He promises that the slut doesn’t have to follow the Golden Rule of Kill Or Be Killed, not so long as he’s willing to beat any opponents down to one HP. He assures the slut that what happens to them after that isn’t the slut’s fault, that it doesn’t need to matter to him at all. He coaxes the slut to lose himself in pleasure, let it wash away any guilt or doubts.

(He looks at the slut’s blank eyelights over a blank smile, afterwards, and tells himself it’s better than the empty sockets and empty expression Sans always had after Gaster used him.)

(He doesn’t believe himself.)

 

The slut dresses to look cute, look sweet, and Papyrus doesn’t care much for the innocent appearance but Sans _loves_ it. So Papyrus has the slut emphasise it ( _lets_ the slut emphasise it, such strange tastes the slut has and Papyrus doesn’t know what to make of the fact that apparently his own brother shares them) and greedily watches Sans’ response.

He’s never wanted anyone but Sans, never thought of anyone else. It never occurred to him to picture Sans with _himself,_ but now he can see it he can’t imagine a better sight (Sans biting down till the slut yells with pleasure)(the overeager slut choking on Sans’ dick)(being able to kiss Sans, hard and messy, as they pound into the slut from both ends)(two versions of Sans knelt at his feet, staring up in adoration).

(It’s not cheating when it’s another version of his brother, is it? It’s not being cheated on.)

Papyrus pounds it into Sans again and again not to be jealous of the slut, not to turn against him (not to make Papyrus’ efforts to keep him safe worthless). Sans obeys, but he’s unhappy at having to make room in their lives for the slut, and it shows.

Papyrus doesn’t think Sans realises that _Papyrus_ is unhappy, too - unhappy to give up cleaning the house, so that the slut has something to do other than spread his legs for his masters; unhappy to hear the rumours and sneers directed at his slaves. (Unhappy that he has to destroy the slut to keep him safely alive.)

 

Papyrus does his best to hide it, but he wishes there was a way to return the slut to the reality he came from. But even if that reality still existed, even if the slut’s brother hadn’t died sending him on a one-way trip to a random other dimension because the only other option was letting him die with their reality, there’s no one in _this_ dimension who knows how the machine that made it possible works. There’s no one who would build it for them if they _did,_ not without asking more in return than Papyrus could afford to give up.

(Papyrus wonders sometimes how the slut’s brother could _bear_ sending him alone into a world of strangers. He sees the same question in Sans’ eyelights.

What sort of brother would choose abandonment over facing death together?)

 

Papyrus lies in his bed, arms full of his soundly-sleeping slaves(brothers), and tries to believe that what he has here is good enough that he’d hesitate to lose it, that he wouldn’t give it up in a soulbeat if that would make his slaves safer, happier.

(He _tries._ )


	3. The Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slut’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All-new; felt necessary to round this off, not least because Papyrus’ POV made the situation unsustainable in the long-term.

The Slut loves his Masters. He loves Master, and he loves Boss Master.

The Slut loves being used by his Masters.

_(He was held in place as he glared up at this fake version of his brother with protests bubbling in his throat._

_He couldn’t believe this was real, couldn’t believe this was going to happen, and then it **was** happening and he couldn’t stop it)_

The Slut loves presenting himself for Boss Master, loves feeling Boss Master slide so deep into him and break his thoughts apart, drown them with Boss’ magic and Boss’ thoughts.

_(“YOU WANT THIS, YOU WANT IT SO BAD -” and something distant said that was wrong, said he didn’t, he wouldn’t, but then it was smothered/drowned/gone and he was left gasping with pleasure as Boss Master used him)_

(The Slut loves the concern underlying Boss Master’s magic that soaks into him every time Boss Master uses him like this, loves Boss Master’s care.

He just wishes Boss Master didn’t feel so unhappy about it.)

 

Master teaches the Slut to fuck, to beg, to present himself so that neither of his Masters resist the urge to use him.

Boss Master isn’t nearly as responsible as he thinks he is for how easily the Slut learns to enjoy it.

_(Sans stared in horrified disapproval as his counterpart knelt before his brother, unapologetically lewd like the worst of the poor unfortunates who walked the streets in New Home. “YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS! NOT DOING -” he waved a hand, cheeks flushed - “ **THAT!** ”_

_“jealous?” the false-him smirked. The Not-Papy dropped one hand on Not-him’s skull, letting the false-him nuzzle into it as if he were a dogbeast instead of a monster._

_“NO!” He turned away and ignored the tingles humming through his bones.)_

 

Out of the orders Boss Master gives him, the Slut’s favourites don’t have anything to do with the pleasure his Masters take in and force from his body.

He doesn’t think either of his Masters know, but he likes best the orders to protect Master. Being given those orders, being trusted with Master’s wellbeing like that by the person who cares about Master most, makes him feel useful, powerful.

Worthwhile.

_(“That’s enough for the day!”_

_Sans sat next to Alphys, breathing hard. “I’M LEARNING SO MUCH! DO YOU THINK I MIGHT BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE GUARD SOON?”_

_He pretended not to see the way she faltered before giving him a toothy grin. “Maybe, if you keep practising!”)_

_(“why do you want to be in the guard so much, sansy?”_

_“TO PROTECT EVERYONE, OF COURSE!” To be useful, he didn’t say. To be worth something, to be important, to matter._

_He didn’t think that was a feeling Papy would understand.)_

 

The Slut loves dressing cutely.

_(He didn’t give the pretty outfits a single glance. Papy would notice if he did, and then he’d buy them, and Sans had a hard enough time getting anyone to take him seriously without wearing things that made him look sweet and innocent.)_

Boss Master seems more bemused by his tastes than anything. But when they’re out shopping and he spots the cutest frilliest dress he’s ever seen, Boss Master notices.

Master blushes crazily when he and the Slut find matching outfits waiting for them the next week, but they put them on and give Boss Master a private show.

(It’s fun. Under the bluster, he thinks Master thinks so, too.)

 

Boss Master orders Master not to be jealous of the Slut, fucks the orders in deep.

It doesn’t seem to occur to either of them that the Slut might need or want those same orders fucked into _him_.

_(He couldn’t make sense of how cruel this world was, he couldn’t accept that simple kindness could possibly be as deadly a mistake as the false-Papyrus kept claiming._

_He couldn’t stand seeing these twisted versions of himself and his brother rely on each other, **care** for each other (however wrong the ways they showed it were), love each other more than he and his own brother ever had._

_(He couldn’t stand the **pity** when they knew his own brother sent him away alone.))_

 

_(“PAPY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”_

_There was an intensity to his brother’s face he’d never seen before (he’d never see again). “Reality is breaking down. Everyone here when it finally goes is dead.”_

_“SO... THIS IS AN - AN EVACUATION DEVICE? TO RESCUE Everyone...?” He could see he was wrong, but he didn’t want to believe it -_

_“Not enough power for that. Thing’s gonna blow with its first shot.”_

_Sans’ breath caught. Alphys, the bunnies, Undyne - everyone he knew, everyone he felt could have been his friends someday, they’d all - “S-SO WHERE ARE WE GOING?”_

_Papyrus looked fond, looked sad. “Not we, bro,” he said gently. “You.” Sans wanted to protest, but he couldn’t find the words, couldn’t quite believe that his brother was - was **abandoning** him like this, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t **right** -_

_He didn’t even realise the machine had already been started till it was too late to stop it)_

 

The Slut looks up at Boss Master before his regular socketfucking, at the time when what he used to be is closest to the surface of what he is.

“Boss Master?”

“WHAT?” Suspicious red eyelights glare at him.

The Slut lets his everpresent smile turn a little sad. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Boss Master looks... hurt. Guilty.

It’s almost reflexive by now, to spread his legs and show off his wet eager pussy - show how much he enjoys what his Masters have made him into. “I want to be what my Masters want,” he says, lets his eyelights glow with his sincerity. He takes a shaking breath, gathers all his courage. “I want to be good enough for my Masters to want to keep me.”

There’s a moment of shocked silence as the words and their meaning are absorbed, before Boss Master reaches down. He pets the Slut’s skull, then digs his claws in just hard enough to make the Slut moan. “I DON’T LET GO OF WHAT’S MINE.”

The promise makes Slut wetter than the scratches marking him as Boss Master’s property.

 

_(Sans tried to help people and they took advantage of him._

_Sans tried to impress Alphys and she lied to his face about his chances of joining the Royal Guard._

_Sans tried to support his brother and his brother ignored Sans’ own opinions by not giving him enough information to make any._

_Sans tried to be a good person and almost got himself **and** the people who tried to help him killed.)_

The Slut doesn’t want to be Sans ever again.

_(Sans doesn’t want to **be**.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I... would promise more porn in the next part of the series, but I am bad at keeping promises, so...?


End file.
